A Midsummer Daydream
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: A Fiddlestan oneshot! Bascially, an AU where Stanford is a struggling actor who gets lost in the woods and meets a fairy named Fiddleford! Lol I hope Yall enjoy!


**{Guess who finally is starting to get over her writer's block?**

 **Hint: ITS ME!}**

 ** _A Midsummer Daydream: A crazy Fiddlestan AU oneshot_**

Stanford sighed as he leaned against a tall tree, sitting down on the forest floor. He had managed to get lost in these godforsaken woods while practicing his part for a play- and he wouldn't be caught dead practicing while his brother was around.

He needed money badly, and he had auditioned for the musical play "Pyramus and Thisbe" at the local playhouse just for the promise of payment. Surprisingly, he ended up getting the lead role, Pyramus, or the tragic lover similar to Romeo. The light of cash at the end of the tunnel was all that kept him going at first, but Stanford grew to like acting and love singing in front of people, except for his brother. That was still dreadfully embarrassing.

Getting the hang of talking like a dude from the twelfth century was difficult, and Stan hated not understanding what half of it meant, but he had to admit, it sounded... Poetic. Like that Bill Shakespeare guy actually knew what he was doing.

He began to recite a few of his lines, making sure to pronounce the old-timey words correctly:

"Pray tell, my dearest Thisbe, wherefore doth thee behold so depress'd? Is t thy father again? Please, do not cry, I'll holp thee as much as I can. I love thee dearly, and I am willing to doth anything to maketh sure thou art content."

He then pretended to console a nonexistent Thisbe, patting her nonexistent hand. It was easier to do with an actual actress than with thin air, but it didn't matter. No one was watching anyway.

It seemed like he had gotten that line down, but what about his soliloquy? He should probably see if he could recite that before trying to find his way home...

Stanford cleared his throat.

"Wherefore must love bite the heart of a pitiful sir like myself as hard as a serpent, with fangs glistening with the venom of grief and betrayal? The one person I loved is gone, and I am alone in this dark world of ours. The lady hath left me, and the only way I could ever chance to see that lady again is to killeth myself. Wast the lady worth mine blood? The lady nev'r hath said that the lady loved me, or coequal shot a glance in mine direction. I could just sitteth hither in mine despair, or I could arise and returneth to the world, and might peradventure see Someone else, this one full of love and kindness and with the most quite quaint visage. Oh me, if 't be true only a person like that would ever arrive and falleth in love with me. Aye, but t would beest impossible. wherefore waste breath hoping for someone who wilt nev'r cometh? Mayhap I should just stayeth hither and just wait until mine heart ceases beating. Thisbe, wherefore didst thee wend? Wherefore didst thee leaveth me behind? Wherefore doesn't anyone care for me? Wherefore don't I just kicketh the bucket already?!"

That was the end of the play. Stan would have to sit alone, huddled in the dark, waiting for death to finally come and take Pyramus away. Stan shuddered, sitting on the cold grass had chilled him, along with the cryptic ending to the tragedy. Why couldn't the playhouse have done a comedy instead?

Stanford sat down by the tree, gazing up at the darkening sky. The overall look of the forest was peaceful: a few birds were chirping their goodnights to the air, the occasional rabbit or fox or deer would dart past him out of the corner of his eye, and there was the comforting smell of pine trees in the evening air. Yet he felt... Uncomfortable. Stan had that prickling feeling that he was being watched.

 **-A Midsummer Daydream-**

Fiddleford quietly stood behind a tall oak tree and listened. Some foolish mortal had wandered into Fairy Country again, and as one of Queen Titania's royal assistants (a job which he inwardly hated), he had to find a way to kick him out before he found out about anything.

But this mortal was... Different. He spoke like they did, not like the several people who had lost their way and shouted for help. He was complaining about a love he had lost- apparently a woman named Thisbe. Strange. As far as Fiddleford knew, that kind of name wasn't popular anymore. Maybe Ancient Greek names were back in style or something like that.

A slight breeze blew through the trees, sending his long, floppy hair in front of his face. He wiped it away exasperatedly, then subconsciously gave his thin, glittery wings a flutter. Fiddleford gave a slight shiver- It was an unusually cold night for summer. Oberon and Titania must be fighting again; that always left the seasons a little jacked up. He hummed as he thought about the fairy King and Queen, they had been fighting more and more as of late. Probably over that little shapeshifter boy Titania adopted.

Pushing the thought away for the moment, Fiddleford turned his attention back to the handsome mortal man from earlier. He was sitting, looking at the sky, but appeared uncomfortable. The man turned his head, eyebrows furrowing in curiosity at something near the tree where Fiddleford was standing. The man stood up and began to curiously walk towards the tall oak tree.

Fiddleford froze. He couldn't run now; the mortal was too close and would see him. What would he do? The man was getting closer to him, and Fiddleford could see a muscular build and deep brown eyes, like the color of soil. He blushed.

The man looked around the tree, probably seeing the edge of Fiddleford's wing or something of the like, and finally spotted the fairy. He screamed.

Fiddleford screamed back, flushing pink and stepping backwards in fright. The man's deep brown eyes were wide in shock, and he stammered something that Fiddleford couldn't understand. Fiddleford clutched at his heart, taking deep breaths for a few seconds before looking upwards and seeing the man gape at him. He finally spoke, with a slight stutter:

"O-Oh, My m-most humble apologies! I didn't mean to Frighten thee, art t-thee all right? Thou mayest refer to me a-as Fiddleford. Who art thou?"

The mortal rolled his eyes back, and fainted.

 **I hoped you liked this lil oneshot! Please enjoy your day!**

 **-StarRod**


End file.
